Greensleeves' Beautiful Voice
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: A mistake. And a lake. NaruHina pairing.


I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

* * *

Hinata sat down at the edge of a small clear lake, just outside of town. She sighed miserably and bowed her head. Her long raven hair fell to cover her face as tears streamed out of her creamy lilac eyes. She wore a dark blue kimono with a silver moon and stars printed on it. She shouldn't have been acting so brave otherwise she wouldn't be so torn right now. She remembered the events that had only occurred a few hours ago.

* * *

_Naruto beamed at the young Hyuuga girl who had just walked through the door. She blushed noticeably but it went straight over Naruto's head. He didn't know the reason for the blush. He secretly watched her all night, sitting in the corner, as he laughed and talked to other people who where at the bonfire. Finally seeing that she was getting lonely, he walked over and asked her to dance. Her face light up and she was as pink as Sakura's dress. They swayed in time with the music, holding each other as Naruto drew a few jealous stares from other boys. He caught her gaze and she finally felt courage. Before the feeling could slip away, she bounced up on the tips of her toes and brushed his lips with her own. The look on his face was enough to make Hinata realize what she had just done and fled the scene.

* * *

_

She sighed and poked her finger into the pond. The brightly coloured fish, illuminated by the clouded full moon, swam around her finger.

"Many nights I've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear, in my heart a hopeful song, I barely understood," she sung sweetly. "Now I am not afraid, although I know there's much to fear." A rustle in the bushes behind her made her stop. She turned around and shrugged when she saw nothing she turned back to the lake and sighed as more tears spilled from her eyes. The moon disappeared behind a cloud as she stood up and tried to think of another song.

"Hmm, I wish I had my flute," she sighed as she picked up a piece of hard wood. She grabbed her kunai from the holster strap on her leg and began witling it. It didn't take her very long to create a make-shift flute. She put it to her lips and blew. Satisfied, she began to play Scarborough Fair. The notes sounded eerie when they floated on the lake.

* * *

Naruto followed her until she came to a standstill at a large lake. She collapsed at the edge and stuck one of her fingers in the water. Then she started to sing. He had never heard something so beautiful. He listened as she started on the second verse when he realized he was in plain sight. He moved into the bushes but realized he had made a sound because she had stopped and turned around. He watched as tears flowed down her face, making his heart break in two. He watched as she picked up something and removed a weapon from the holster on the side of her leg. The ground she sat on was bare rock. When he then heard a flute playing Scarborough Fair he looked at her. The moon had gone behind a cloud and her body was no longer outlined but he could tell she was the one playing it. He walked quietly into the open and said,

"You sound beautiful." She stopped playing and turned to look at him, eyes wide. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"I thought I heard some one," she whispered.

"Keeping playing, please," he said, placing his arm around her waist. She continued on with another medieval tune, Greensleeves, and looked out over the still lake. He smiled as she finished off with a note that made him shiver. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Why did you run off?"

"It was a mistake, I should never have kissed you," she replied quietly. He shook his head and turned her to face him.

"I'm glad you did, I was the coward tonight," he said. He placed him mouth on hers, in a longing passionate kiss. She ran her hand through his hair and drew him in closer. He lied back against the bare cold rock, bringing her with him so she was on top. He caressed her face and smiled, deepening the kiss.

* * *

I'm leaving the rest up to you guys! Please review! 


End file.
